fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Manakete
Manaketes (known as Mamkutes in the Japanese versions), also referred to as simply Dragons, are both a race and character class in the Fire Emblem series. Manaketes transform from a humanoid form to a dragon form using dragonstones. The type of dragon formed is dependent on either the race of the wielder or the type of dragonstone used. Members of the class usually have good stats, most of which are increased further when transformed. As a race, Manaketes are often shown to be in conflict with humans during the games story or backstory. They are sometimes divided into tribes based on their element, such as fire, ice, flying, and earth dragons, although tribes not based off a particular element, like magic and divine dragons, have appeared as well. However in the third game and its remake, the playable manaketes, like Tiki, can use a dragonstone from a different tribe via the Secret Shop. They are also able to mate with humans, creating half-breeds, such as Nils, Al, or Sophia, who usually use normal human classes. Although Manaketes are similar in concept to the Laguz of Tellius, specifically the Dragon tribe Laguz, they are different in most other ways. Manaketes were originally planned to appear in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, but were replaced with the similar Emiyu race in the final version. The direct female descendents of the Emiyu race transform using rings instead of dragonstones. Appearence Most male Manaketes appear as hooded, hunched-over humanoids with small wings extending from their back, although more noteable ones may appear younger and thus stand upright. They usually wear robes instead of clothing. Some of the male Manaketes display animalistic features like fangs and claws. Female Manaketes appear to have larger wings which they use to fly short distances, and younger ones have the bottom part of their robes shorter, so that they resemble skirts. Maximum Stats The Sacred Stones *HP: 60 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Full-blooded Manaketes From Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Monshō no Nazo, and Shadow Dragon *Tiki (Divine Dragon) *Bantu (Fire Dragon) *Nagi (Divine Dragon) *Mannu (Fire Dragon) *Khozen (Fire Dragon) *Morzas (Mage Dragon) *Xemcel (Mage Dragon) *Medeus (Earth Dragon) Former Manaketes *Gotoh (Divine Dragon) *Xane (Divine Dragon) From Fūin no Tsurugi *Fae (Divine Dragon) *Idenn (Mage Dragon, former Divine Dragon) *Jahn (Fire Dragon) *Ain (War Dragon) From The Sacred Stones *Morva *Myrrh From Fire Emblem: Awakening *Nono (Divine Dragon) Descendants of Manaketes From Fūin no Tsurugi *Sophia (Divine Dragon) From Rekka no Ken *Nils (Ice Dragon) *Ninian (Ice Dragon) From Awakening *Nn (Divine Dragon) *Female Marc (If mother is Nono, Nn, or Tiki) See also *Naga *Salamander *Basilisk *Emiyu Trivia *The name "mamkute/manakete" is trademarked by Intelligent Systems *Several of the more powerful manaketes, such as Naga, Holsety, and Loptous, are worshiped as deities. *Other than Bantu, all recruitable members of the Manakete class have been female. Male manaktes do not even show up at all in Awakening. Gallery File:ManaketeGBAIcon.gif|Manaketes as they appear in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi File:Manakete FE1.PNG|Manakete sprite from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Enemy Manakete FE1.png|Enemy Manakete sprite from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Manakete male.jpg|A male Manakete as it appears in Monshou no Nazo File:Chiki untranformed.jpg|Tiki untransformed in Monshou no Nazo. File:Fa mamkute animation.gif|Fae, a Divine Dragon from Fūin no Tsurugi, doing a critical. File:Myrrh.gif|Myrrh, a Manakete from The Sacred Stones, transforming and attacking. File:Manakete FE1 Map Icon.PNG|Manakete sprite icon in battle from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Enemy Manakete FE1 Map Icon.png|Enemy Manakete sprite icon in battle from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Manakete FE12 Map Icon.png|Manakete sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Enemy Manakete FE12 Map Icon.png|Enemy Manakete sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. Category:Races * Category:Classes